My Little Pony: Friendship is Manic
by CinnaminthePikachu
Summary: Splatterink has gone years without a Cutie Mark. She then travels to Ponyville hoping to find her it. She then meets several friends and discovers friends can be real difficult to manage friends and find her Cutie Mark.
1. Chapter 1

Splatterink stared out the window, her head resting on it gently. She sighed and let her head drop to her side. Her deep, short, scarlet mane brushed to the side and her deep blue eyes gazed longingly at the dark, midnight sky. An old Pegasus trotted over to her.

"Splatterink, shouldn't you be training? The Pegasus whinnied, his mouth barely visible beneath his white beard and moustache. Splatterink turned herself to the Pegasus and sighed.

"I don't want to, I'm never going to earn wings like yours," she murmured. The Pegasus shook his head and came beside the brown horse.

"Now Splatterink, things never come easily. I know it's been hard not getting your cutie mark after all these years, but you can't give up. Destiny will present itself at the right moment," the old grey geezer told her "Until then you can ready yourself and get to studying."

"But Grandfather Aquestria!"

"No buts, now get to work! Night time is a peaceful time to study." Splatter sighed and watched Grandfather Aquestria leave her.

"Crazy old coot," she muttered. She returned her gaze out the window and saw a star fall from the sky. It seemed to end at the horizon where the outline of a city stood. Was this the sign she was waiting for? With no hesitation Splatter ran out of the building and into the forest in the back. She looked around vigorously.

"Pony Sprite? Pony Sprite? Where are you?" She called in a hush tone. Suddenly a sparkly object flew into her face. It was a tiny pony with pixie wings. It was no bigger than an apple.

"What's up splatter?" the pony asked. Splatter flapped her wings happily.

"I saw it Freespirit! I saw a sign!" she exclaimed. The Pony Sprite named Freespirit landed on Splatters nose.

"Of course you did silly, there's always a sign on the door of Grandfather Aquestria's house!" Freespirit giggled. Spatter scowled.

"Not that kind of sign! I mean a sign that will lead me to my cutie mark! Grandfather Aquestria would always tell me stories of how people got a cutie mark and told me that there's usually a sign ahead of time! I want to go check it out but not alone. I don't trust grandfather enough so I thought I could turn to you," Splatter explained. Spirit grinned wildly.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Let me guide you and assist you!" she exclaimed dashing off.

"You don't even know where we are going!" Splatter exclaimed running after her. The wind wisped through Spirits pink hair. Splatter caught up and nudged Spirit who stopped and rolled onto Splatter's head. She giggled.

"Alright, so where are we going then?" She asked. Splatter left the forest and sat in front of Grandfather Aquestria's house. She pointed to the city on the horizon.

"There, that's where I want to go," She explained.

"Where do you want to go?" asked a child's voice. Splatter spun around and looked at a boy whose head was poking out the upstairs window. He had a brown coat like Splatter and the same hair but copper tones eyes.

"No where Crackerjack, now go back to bed!" she replied.

"Are you Cutie Mark hunting again?" Crackerjack asked eagerly.

"None of your business!" Splatter replied. Crackerjack vanished into his room and then came out the front door.

"I wanna come! I wanna come!" he exclaimed. Splatter scowled.

"Mom won't like it," she reminded him.

"Who cares? I am so thrilled!" he exclaimed jumping up and down. Splatter sighed and Spirit piped up.

"I figured out where that is! That's Ponyville!" she exclaimed, leaping off Splatter's nose. Splatter turned and looked at the sun, rising on the town called Ponyville. She smiled, heading towards the spot of her destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just raise that banner by a fraction of a hair!" Dreamcatcher called. She turned her head. "Perfect Flowerpower!" She continued down the path until she saw a big, sparkly banner with the name "Champion" written across it. In small letters the words " Summer Sun Celebration" could barely be seen.

"What do you think Dreamcatcher, best in the show, right?" A beige Pegasus whinnied happily. She tossed her deep blue mane to her apposing shoulder and batted her fuchsia eyes innocently.

"Champion, the banner isn't that great," Dreamcatcher murmured. Champion gasped.

"How dare you say that! It's obviously the best! That one is too plain, that one is too cluttered and that one is too... too... hippie-y!" Champion shrieked. Dreamcatcher shook her head.

"But they at least they made the Celebration title the main focus, not the ponies name," she explained. Champion laughed.

"That _obviously_ makes mine the best! I mean, it says Champion right on it!" Champion boasted. Dream sighed and walked away, tired of this argument. She continued to survey the scene. She then saw a porcelain white pony with her mane up in a fancy up do walking across the grounds like they were contaminated. She had a bunch of tablecloths on her nose and was keeping them far from the ground.

"Um, Regal, what are you doing?" Dream asked.

"I am making sure my precious cloths don't get dirty," the red haired pony replied. She made it to the tables and placed the tablecloths on them.

"You do know those are tablecloths? They are going to get dirty from the ponies eating on them," Dream reminded her. Regal was hit with a face of horror.

"What? But I worked hours on these cloths!" she exclaimed.

"Yes and people will be eating on them. That means they will get dirty," Dream explained.

"Then the ponies of Ponyville are absolute slobs! How hard is it to get the food from the plate to your mouth?" Regal huffed. Dream rolled her eyes and left. Some ponies were too much for even her to handle.

Splatter walked through Ponyville, amazed with all the activity. She saw a blue unicorn with her green hair in a braid. She seemed to know what was going on so Splatter approached her.

"Um, excuse me," Splatter said nervously. The unicorn turned to Splatter and smiled.

"Ah, there you are Cinnamonapple! Are those cakes ready?" she asked. When she noticed Splatter's confused expression she looked at her back. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were the baker Cinnamonapple. I didn't realize you were new here."

"Yeah. My name is Splatterink, I'm not from around here," Splatter explained.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dreamcatcher," the unicorn replied. Another smaller unicorn peered at Splatter from behind Dream's leg.

"Oh, and this is my sister, Moonlight. Say hello Moon," Dream cooed. Moonlight stepped forward and when she was about to say something Crackerjack leapt onto Splatter's head.

"Boo!" he yelled. Moon screamed and ducked behind Dream.

"Crackerjack! I'm sorry, this is my pesky brother," Splatter apologised. Crackerjack almost rolled off Splatter's head he was laughing so hard. Splatter sighed.

"It's alright. Hey, this is kind of random but could you help me? The Summer Sun celebration events will start soon and I need a few more ponies to be here," Dream explained. Splatter smiled.

"Of course I'll help! Who do you need?" Splatter asked.

"Well there's the baker Cinnamonapple, she looks just like you but is an earth pony. Then there is Roundup, she'll be on her ranch. Finally there is Valentine. She will probably be somewhere in the meadow. Just look for her hearts cutie mark," Dream explained. Splatter nodded and left to find these ponies.

Splatter found the local bakery. She knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a Pony nearly identical to Splatter. The difference was this pony had apple red hair and a cinnamon brown body. She had a cutie mark of an apple with two cinnamon stick poking out of it.

"Are you Cinnamonapple?" Splatter asked. The pony nodded, almost knocking her baker's hat off.

"Are you here for the cakes?" Cinnamon asked. Splatter nodded. "Alright, you can help my son carry them. Lemondrop!" Splatter watched as a pale yellow pony walked over. He had lemon-yellow hair and pastry brown eyes just like Cinnamon's. Splatter blinked a bit and looked between them.

"High, I'm Lemondrop, and you are?" he asked.

"Um, I'm Splatterink," Splatter replied. Cinnamon vanished into the house. Lemon waited patiently before Cinnamon returned with a cake of her head and back. She carefully balanced it and stopped beside them.

"Each of you could take one, I have one more to make so this would make carrying them a lot easier!" she explained. Splatter nodded and took the cake off her head. Lemon pushed the one from her back to his and began walking over to the festival with Splatter in tow.

"So, you're new to Ponyville, aren't you?" Lemon asked. Splatter tried to nod but stopped when the cake on her head began tilting. She rebalanced it quickly before it fell.

"Yeah, I have been trying to find my Cutie Mark and it lead me here," She replied. Lemon looked at her.

"Really? I've got mine, I actually got it recently when helping my mom cook," he explained. Splatter looked at his Cutie Mark and saw it was a lemon.

"How did you get it?" Splatter asked. Lemon walked into the festival area that was at a farm.

"One time I was cooking some of my mom's famous cinnamon cupcakes and when she tried them, they were sour. Everything I cook is sour like a lemon," he replied. Splatter nodded in understanding before stopping at a table. She slid the cake on as did Lemon. Dream trotted over to Splatter.

"This is great! Alright, I need someone to find Valentine," she said.

"I'll find her. What does she look like?" Splatter asked.

"She's a pink Pony with hot pinky and purple hair," Dream replied. Splatter nodded and ran off to find Valentine. She searched all of Ponyville to find this pony. She had no luck. She decided to search the outskirts of town. She then heard a voice and followed it. There was a pony matching Valentines description plucking petals off a rose.

"He loves me, he loved my not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me," she stopped when she realised there was only one petal left. She looked around and then flew the flower away. "He loves me!" she cheered. Splatter walked over.

"Um, excuse me, are you Valentine?" she asked. The pink pony turned her, whipping her puffy hair to her side.

"Why yes I am, the pony of love, cupids arrow, the kindness of the world! But you can call me Val," Valentine replied. Splatter nodded.

"Dreamcatcher asked me to come get you, for the festival," she explained. Valentine gasped.

"I _totally_ forgot about that! I am supposed to watch the kids!" Valentine shrieked running to the festival. Splatter ran after her. They arrived at the festival.

"Thank you so much for helping out. The festival will start soon. So just enjoy yourself for now," Dream said walking over. Splatter nodded and began exploring the festival.


End file.
